This invention is directed to optical connectors in an optical transmission line and more particularly to an optical connector which permits input of radiation into a main line and output of radiation from a main transmission line without any loss of radiation.
Heretofore optical fiber bundles have been used for transmitting light from one place to another. Straight-through couplings have been used which permit coupling two optical fiber bundles together without any light loss between the bundle paths. There is a need for coupling light into and from an optical transmission line without interrupting the flow of transmission. Such lines may be used for communications, as well as other purposes.
Application Ser. No. 395,679 filed 10 Sept. 1973 is directed to a T coupler for coupling information from and into an optical multimode fiber bundle transmission line. This application is an improvement allowing additional information to be added or removed from an optical multimode fiber bundle transmission line.